Nothing But Deceptions
by kenmeishouri
Summary: When four exchange students from Asia transfer to Hogwarts Voldemort suddenly finds himself craving for one them. The only problem is she's almost always decepting someone.
1. Train Ride and Malfoy

Chapter 1 ----- Train Ride and Malfoy

The compartment door slid open and in walked the oh-so-ever-hated-Draco Malfoy. His hair was slicked back with gel as always and his grey eyes scanned the compartment and landed on the new foreign students of Hogwarts and… Harry Potter.

"Well… look at what we've got. Potter and scum." A cough interrupted him and he looked for its source. His eyes landed on a beauty with long raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. Said beauty was resting in the arms of a boy with long spiky silver-white hair that fell to his shoulders. His red-brown eyes looked at Malfoy calculatingly. "And what do we have here." He continued, eyeing the raven haired beauty. "A beauty of proportions." He continued to study her until he was interrupted by Potter's annoyed voice.

"Leaver her alone Malfoy…she's taken." A soft chuckle came from the opposite side of the beauty he was inspecting… the chuckle came from Potters side.

"I suppose she's not the only one within this compartment that is a beauty of proportions. Now is she…" Malfoy turned his head towards the speaker. Doing so he was glad that he came by Potters compartment this year… for another raven haired beauty occupied a seat next to Potter. And this girl was the identical image of the girl in the white haired boy's lap.

"I suppose not." Malfoy replied also eyeing her. "Are you two of blood?" He asked.

"Why do you ask angel?"

"Your image is the mirror of hers. I was thinking along the lines of identical twin sisters." And so the conversation went on with Harry Potter looking at the "insane" raven haired beauty that was currently having a wonderful time socializing with Draco Malfoy.

ӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨ ϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠ ӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨ ϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠ ӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨ

Harry leaned to his left and asked. "Is she always like this? So… I don't know… polite and well mannered to people who she know are definite bastards, Deatheaters, and spawns of satan?"

"No. At least I don't think so. It's best that you ask her for yourself. She's quite hard to figure out most of the time." Came the reply. Harry looked at the boy questioningly and was brought out of thinking his next question when Malfoy had said, "What in Merlin's name are you two beauties doing lounging around Mudbloods and Muggles?" what shocked Harry the most was the shocked reply of, "You mean to tell me that I am socializing with- with-ugh! HALFBREEDS!"

Harry was officially confused… 'I thought she was nice!' was his first thought. 'She's a pureblood?' was his second and 'What in the damn HELL does she think she's doing!' was his third. Harry was of course… shocked by her next action. He looked to her boyfriend who seemed to be enjoying the scene and was wearing a smug look. He looked over to the other two across from him. They too were enjoying the moment. 'What the hell? Why isn't he stopping her? I don't think he really cares for her if he's just going to let her do that!'

Their faces were only inches apart from each other and Draco was oh so tempted to kiss her. "You want a kiss, don't you angel?" she giggled in her perfect English accent. Draco merely gulped. 'Why does she call me angel? Her lips are the perfect shade of pink.' He noted. 'She knows my last name at the least. I hope she'll kiss me.' He thought. 'Didn't Pothead poison her mind about me being evil? Huh… oh well… at least I can get her…' his thoughts were broken as the beauty's lips touched his for a brief second. She pulled away and moved to his ear. "Your wish… is my command." She whispered. From that point on Draco felt as if he would faint and they pulled apart.

"Thanks for letting me know angel." She whispered. Their lips touched one more time before she said, "Sleep tight" in her melodic voice. After that Draco was officially unconscious and with a lound 'thunk' hit the floor. She moved to one of his flankies.

"What do you think she's gonna do to Crabbe?" he whispered to her boyfriend.

"Just watch." Was the only answer he recieved.

She was whispering in his ear, drawing circles on his chest. Just watching her was enough to make Harry want to make love to her. He could feel his erection slowly getting harder. She turned around and said, "Take him away boys!" in a dismissing voice. They dragged Malfoy away and when his feet were an inch away from the door she slammed it shut.

"That was…."

"Quite entertaining."

"Good show." Said her twin. "Have you talked to Dumbledore about you know what?"

"Yes. He said we could. But only 3rd years and up are allowed." She sighed.

"Understandable. It's only appropriate."

"Quite."

The door slid open again and this time it revealed Ron, a freckled face red head and Hermoine, a bushy haired brunette that couldn't tame her hair. The sight of Hermoine's hair always made the foreign students cringe inwardly.

"Hey guys. Guess what we saw?"

"Malfoy being dragged around by his cronies?" asked Harry.

"Uh… yeah… how'd you know?"

"Her work" he said, thumb pointing at the raven haired beauty behind him in the arms of her tricolored, spiky haired, ruby eyed boyfriend.

Ron's eyebrows rose. "What'd she do to him?"

"Talk to him and kiss him." Ron looked at her open mouthed.

"No… nuh-uh…! No way! I ain't believing it! You're joking!"

"Not in the least bit." Came her twins voice. Ron looked at her bug-eyed. Hermoine just stood there speechless.

"What?" she asked. "Can't a girl have a bit of fun?"

"B-b-b-but… he… what?"

"All right all right I'll give you all one… after… I don't know…"

"But I do get a kiss?" asked Ron.

"I suppose so…" she sighed.

"Hey… it's time to change. We're almost there." Said Hermoine.

"Trust 'Moine to know everything!" chuckled Ron. "Ow!" Hermoine's elbow made contact with his side. "What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Everything." She then proceeded to shoo the boys out of the compartment. Harry and the other boys complied quickly and left.

ӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨ ϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠ ӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨ ϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠ ӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨ

TBC…

ӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨ ϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠ ӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨ ϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠϠ ӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨӨ

A/N: Well there's the first chappie! I skipped all the things that I thought totally unnecessary… well ok… not unnecessary… it's just… well… that's where my idea started! So yeah… but hopefully this'll be good! CIAO!


	2. Arrival of Celebrities

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than unrecognizable characters. (so far it's just the 2 girls… there'll be more though…)**

Chapter 2—Arrival of Celebrities

Rumors of Malfoy being dragged out of a compartment by Crabbe and Goyle quickly spread and surprisingly it stayed a fact that he was…however who made Malfoy faint was another story. There was also rumor about a new program that needed exchange students. Which is the reason why Hogwarts students were _so_ chatty.

"I know. I wish I _knew_ who they were. I'd like to meet them whoever they are."

"I heard there were four attending… couples from what I've heard."

"Really? Do you know if they're even pretty or make a good couple?" A hopeful look followed the statement.

"No, I don't. I wish I did though." A third voice entered the conversation between the two girls.

"Are you telling me that you haven't seen the exchange students?"

"Well we just said that. What are you daft?"

"No, but if you must know… they're quite the celebrities in their country. And yes, they do make a good couple. Just wait till after the sorting. You'll get to see them. Dumbledore even allowed them to have a "fan day" sometime soon." Jason Worthington, a tall,tussle haired dirty blonde,pimple faced, eye glass wearingand lanky boy,held his nosehigh up in the airand acted like he knew everything, of course he might have considering he was in Ravenclaw.

"And how do you know all this?"

"I read all about them."

"I see…"

"Well I'll talk to you guys later then. If we are in the same house." The boy walked away earning mixed glances from the two first yeargirls he just chatted with.

"Why did he leave?"

"Go ask him, not me. How am I supposed to know?" Just as she finished her sentence Professor McGonnogal came up to the edge of the top stair and called for all the first years attention.

**NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD**

"Suppose he'll let us do it tomorrow?"

"Doubtful. Didn't you listen? We get schedules tomorrow, and he's allowing us to explore the castle so we can find our way to classes and what nots."

"He's been generous enough to us. We don't need to take advantage of our situation."

"So says the almighty Pharoah!" came the sarcastic remark. A glare was sent to it's speaker.

"Let's not argue now. What we can do, since we can probably catch up to all the work that they have for two days is, that is tomorrow and the day after, is tomorrow, explore the castle and map it out. The day after we attend classes and do all the work we need to do to catch up and _then_ we can do what we want to do."

"So says my queen, her word is law." A smirk followed and a chuckle soon after which was then followed by the two previous speakers sharing a brief kiss of friendliness."Correct me if I am wrong but I think she just might like me _better_ than you." Bakura stated proudly. Atemu growled at the affection she shared with Bakura while her twin image merely scoffed.

She continued. "For example, you two" she motioned to Bakura and her twin, "can fuck all you want after you do your school work."

"Or we _could_ plan for the upcoming concert and signing dates that we were given."

"That too. So are we all clear and good about what we're going to do tomorrow?" a nod of the head was all the reply that she got.

**NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD**

Applause exploded throughout the Great Hall just as the last first year student was sorted to Ravenclaw. Dumbledore stood and immediately the room quieted.

"This year Hogwarts has the honor of hosting aprogram that is in need of exchange students. This year we have four currently applied to that program. I hope you make them feel welcome and give them the same respect as you do for your professors. They have been given many powers by applying to this program, as the program gave them power to do so." Murmurs broke out and once again silenced as Dumbledore patiently waited for their attention. "I also have other news… this year the Forbidden Forest is as it name suggests. Purchases from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes will be confiscated if the possessor plans on using them inside the school building." There was a round of disappointed sighs. "And to keep you from starving and becoming sick of the food you normally eat at the first of the year, by request of the exhange students, well… let's just eat…shall we?" Cheers finally erupted and food appeared on every house table of Hogwarts.

**NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD**

There was a knock on the wooden door. And a thick accented gruff voice replied with "come in". The door creaked on it's hinges and in came Professor McGonnogal's head.

"Yes ma'am?" Asked a femme voice.

"We're ready for you to come in to the hall."

"Alright." The girl stood up followed by her lover and friends and sister. "You guys ready?"

"Better sooner than later, I say." Came Atemu's reply.

"Well then let's go…"

**NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD NBD**

Sorry I took forever! Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate you taking the time to comment!


End file.
